


Cheating

by prioritysope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aobajousai, Degradation, Dom Oikawa Tooru, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prioritysope/pseuds/prioritysope
Summary: → when she's tired of Iwaizumi's toxic behavior, so she start cheating on him as a revenge with their best friend.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally on Wattpad (prioritysope), but I decided to upload it here too. Let's see if it can get an impact here too. I hope you have patience for me to update, because I do it when I am inspired and free. However, I promise you that I will give you my best. It is also my first story in English, not being my first language.

They were in a party right after the Aoba Johsai vs Karasuno game wich they won. Everything changed when a random guy came to her on the dance floor, trying to stick to her body to the beat. Although she always tried to push him, until her boyfriend came and grabbed him by the shirt.

"Don't you understand that she doesn't want to dance with you, buddy?" He muttered angrily. His jaw was clenched, not releasing the boy from his grip.

"In that case, shouldn't you tell your slutty girl not to wear such provocative clothes?" The guy commented with a wicked smile appearing on his lips.

That comment was what broke Hajime's patience and he didn't wait to land the first blow at the boy's face. A couple of people around her were beginning to realize the scene that she knew must stop, or it would get worse.

"Hajime! Please stop, babe." She screamed over the music as she grabbed her boyfriend's arm, trying to pull him up; clearly failing. 

"Get the fuck out, bitch!" Iwaizumi yelled at her, pushing her aside in a somewhat brusque way, falling to the ground.

Gaby was desperate and surprised by the way he called her. At that time she didn't know how to separate them from their stupid fight. She looked around carefully, looking for someone from the volleyball team and could see Oikawa from afar. She beckoned him from where she stood until he came closer, understanding what she needed. Tooru took Hajime by the arms, already stopping in less than a rooster crowing, this embarrassing scene. Iwaizumi began to claim why not let him break that boy's face. However, he has not spoken to Gaby at any time until they got to their house. 

━

"Iwa, baby, you haven't spoken to me since the party. Are you so upset?" She whispered as she approached her boyfriend. You could still see how angry he was from his facial expressions. "You don't have to worry, my love. I am not offended by what he..." Iwaizumi cut her off.

Iwaizumi and Gaby had been fighting over something totally stupid for a long time, according to her. This is not her first fight because of how she dresses. Fights are almost always because of his jealousy, no matter why. All the blame falls on her, no matter who started it all. 

"It offends me because what it says is true." He said, now looking at her. You dress like a prostitute and that is why everyone approaches you. His hand was captured on Gaby's face, in a strong slap. "Shit...baby. You know it was not my intention, forgive me."

Hajime tried to get closer to her, but she pushed him away. This was the third time he had laid a hand on her; however, she always ended up forgiving him. She knew within herself that it was wrong and that the relationship was getting totally toxic. Even their best friend, Oikawa Tooru, has tried to talk to both of them. Without giving any result. Until Oikawa once admitted that he has feelings for her. Gaby took one last look at Iwaizumi, then grabbed her cell phone and her car keys, and thus left the apartment she had shared with him since they started dating. 

Gaby started her car and headed for the Oikawa apartment. He was the only person I could count on. During that time, she remembered the proposal he made to her. 

"Just think about it, little cutie. You don't feel happy with Iwa-chan anymore, right?" He had that flirtatious smile that characterizes him. She was just sitting next to him while they waited for her boyfriend who was taking a shower after his practice. "We will only have sex. I know I told you that I like you, but I can hide those feelings so you don't feel uncomfortable."

"I don't know, Tooru. What if he finds out?" She was really considering that proposal. "Let me think about it, okay? 

She was already sick of all that toxicity from their relationship. She believes that Oikawa's proposal is the solution or until she knows how to end her relationship with Iwaizumi. Maybe it was wrong, but she couldn't take it anymore. What could possibly go wrong with having sex with your best best after every fight with your boyfriend? There would be no feelings involved. Just two friends pleasuring and enjoying each other. In addition to distracting from the shit that she currently lives with.

━

Toc. Toc. Toc

Three knocks on the door were enough to have Oikawa opening the door. His face showed surprise to see her there, but his expression changed quickly when he saw her face somewhat reddish from Hajime's slap, the dry tears on her cheeks and her eyes red from crying so much.

"Again? God, little cutie. I'm so sorry." He said softly, taking her by the hands to make her enter and hold her tightly against his chest.

"I accept your proposal, Shittykawa. And don't make me repeat it." she murmured against his chest as her face flushed with shame. "Just promise me this. No feelings, okay?"

Oikawa smiled at the shorter's words. "I promise, little cutie."


	2. 𝟎𝟏 - 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍.

𝑮𝑨𝑩𝒀'𝒔 𝑷𝑶𝑽

It's been a month and a half since my fight with Iwaizumi after the party. Since then, I haven't wanted to go to a party with him. I prefer to stay in the apartment watching a series, movie or anime. Today was Friday; Therefore, Hajime is in one of those many parties that they have to enjoy with all the Volleyball teams. Miraculously, he didn't get angry when I refused to go and he just left calmly.

Hours passed and I only focused on watching The Vampire Diaries, until I heard a notification from my cell phone. A small smile appeared on my lips when I read who the message came from.

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 

hey! i just noticed that you're not in the party.

may I ask why?

𝐌𝐄

_heyyy idiot, you interrupt my Netflix night._

_Answering your question. I just didn't feel like going to those parties._

_Less after what happened last time._

Minutes passed and I did not receive an answer, so I left the cell phone where it was previously. But when I returned to focus on television, the cell phone rang again. I grunted, cursing at that door called Oikawa Tooru.

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 

_but...you left me alone._

_that hurts._

I rolled my eyes as I watched the screen at his friend's stupid response.

𝐌𝐄

_chile...anyways so._

_let me watch my series._

_I must leave you, I hear that Iwaizumi arrived. we'll talk later, okay?_

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 

_oh? i didn't noticed that he left..._

I only put down my cell phone when I saw my totally drunk boyfriend walk through the apartment door.

"Baby! Did you wait for me? So cute my little princess." He came closer to me, with notable intentions of kissing me. But his alcohol scent flooded my nose, causing me to step aside, letting him just kiss my cheek. "Why don't you let me kiss you? You know I hate it when you do that!"

I cursed in my head as I noticed how he started to get angry over and over again over something stupid. "And you know how much I hate when you're complety drunk and with smell of alcohol on top." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. I tried to be totally serious in front of him.

I heard how he let out a loud laugh as he approached me threateningly. Out of nowhere slapping my face. I looked at him with a face mixed with anger and sadness while I felt like tears threatened to come out of my eyes. I was totally confused with his attitude.

"What's wrong with you? I haven't done shit to you, Iwaizumi." I spat at him furiously and couldn't help but slap him back. "And don't you dare ask for forgiveness because I know how stupid I am to forgive you in the hope that you will change. What happened to us? You weren't like that. We always knew how to solve our problems without reaching this point."

His countenance changed to one completely serene. Like he's thinking about what I told him. Everything I told him was completely true. We have been dating since our freshman year of high school and now we are currently in our senior year. The first two years with him were the best, but for a year he has changed a lot. I've even told him about finishing, but he always gets furious when I barely touch on the subject. I'm scared? To be honest, I am very scared. However, I don't know how to get out of this without forming a drama.

"Maybe I've realized what a slut you are. I thought you were only like that when I fucked you as you like so much." He finally said after being quiet for a while, just looking at me. "You think I didn't find out that the guy from the last party is the one you cheat on me? The way you didn't get it out of there. You seemed to enjoy how that boy danced to you. That's why I had to go in and hit him because I wasn't going to allow you to humiliate me in front of everyone."

I looked at him totally shocked at his words. "Cheating on you? You have to be kidding me, Hajime. First you jealous me about everything, argument after argument. You even hit me! Now you accuse me of cheating on you? This is the last straw." I murmured with clear anger and disappointment. I took my keys and cell phone, then turned off the television and headed for the door.

"Where the fuck you're going? Oh yeah, you will go see him."

"No, Iwaizumi. I'm going to Oikawa's place. You know him, so you don't need to be jealous." I gave him one last look before opening the door, without first saying something with the hope that he would click on himself and decide to change. "You see that you are losing me little by little, and it is not because there is someone else. It's because of your drastic change. I hope you don't notice, Hajime."

With those last words, I left the apartment and went straight to my car. I put my seat belt on and turned it on. But before starting, I decided to send a message to Tooru to let him know that I will go to his place.

𝐌𝐄

_Please tell me that you are in your apartment._

I waited a moment and miraculously, it didn't take long to answer. Which made me quite happy.

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀 

_I am, why?_

𝐌𝐄

_I'm coming. I'll explain when I get there._

I put the cell phone in the driver's seat after sending that message and left the parking lot, to go to my best friend's home. While I was just thinking about how my relationship with Iwaizumi has been screwed up.


	3. 𝟎𝟐 - 𝐒𝐈𝐓 𝐎𝐍 𝐌𝐘 𝐅𝐀𝐂𝐄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝖾𝗑𝗉𝗅𝗂𝖼𝗂𝗍 𝖼𝗈𝗇𝗍𝖾𝗇𝗍.

Since Gaby arrived at Oikawa's apartment, they only had fun on the couch in her living room. At first, Tooru avoided bringing up the subject of her and Iwaizumi, not wanting to bother her. However, the more time passed, his curiosity about what happened grows.

"Gaby?" he whispered a little nervous.

"Hm?"

"I don't want to bother you..." He was hesitating a lot, and he couldn't meet her eyes. He gave himself a light slap, so that he could get up his courage because he knew it was stupid. "but will you tell me what happened today?" Finally he asked.

He raised his head, so that he could see if she showed any signs with her expressions, since she is very expressive for absolutely everything. Her face showed nothing. But then he saw her give a little laugh and looked at her totally confused by it.

"For a moment I thought you wouldn't ask, and I'll summarize it for you..." She began to speak, sometime making a face before continuing. "He accused me of being unfaithful to the boy at that party. Besides thinking that I am a whore because of the way I dress."

"And I know that he slapped you again. I will kick his ass one day for that." He whispered softly, bringing his hand to her injured cheek, stroking it lovingly. Also smiling at her to reassure her.

"Let's ignore that." She said as she climbed onto his lap, hugging him by the neck. "Now I'm with you and that's what matters, right?" She smiled with her cheeks turning red from the shyness she felt being so close to Oikawa.

"You look so cute when you're flustered." He said teasingly.

Gaby rolled her eyes playfully at his words. She didn't say anything else. She just set out to admire her friend's face. She was watching him for a long time, she hadn't realized she was smiling like a fool. Until lips were planted on hers slowly and without thinking, she reciprocated the kiss. Never thought Tooru's lips would be so soft. After a while they separated to look for some air, but they did not wait long to join their lips again. Now everything being more passionate. Turning into a make out session. Oikawa's hands were placed on her waist, each time making his grip a little tighter, without actually hurting her. His kisses went down her jaw, directly attacking her neck. He wanted to mark her, but he didn't want to get her in trouble either; so, he only prepared to leave wet kisses and some light bites.

"You should know that you are extremely gorgeous. Never doubt that, little cutie." He whispered against her neck. While his right hand went up her abdomen, reaching her chest, taking one and tightening it over the blouse she was wearing and his left hand was on her ass, squeezing it to his liking.

"Just f-fuck me already, Tooru." She released in a low tone, that although it was low, he could hear it as he smirked proudly.

"Being our first time together like this. I want it to be about you."

Oikawa had a small smile on her face as she got up from the couch. She gasped in surprise at her friend's action. Still having Gaby in her arms. His hands traveled to her ass so he could hold her well as she wrapped around his waist. With her in his arms, he walked to his room. Releasing her when they were in front of his huge bed. Taking advantage of the fact that she had a rather short skirt, he spanked her ass. Earning a groan of surprise from her.

"I bet your pussy is dripping down there, little cutie." He whispered into her ear, then biting her earlobe.

"That is something you should find out for yourself, baby." She smirked.

"In that case..." Oikawa climbed onto his bed, making himself comfortable. "Sit on my face, cutie."

Gaby's face turned red when she heard Tooru's words. Always so direct. However, just hearing him like that, her pussy clenched around nothing and got even more wet. She could feel her panties totally soaked. She peeled off her panties, totally flustered by Oikawa's hungry gaze at her body. She always knew that her body was as if the same Greek gods sculpted it. The moment she was about to take off her skirt, Tooru's voice stopped her.

"Don't take off your skirt. You look cute with her." She just nodded at his words.

Totally nervous, she climbed onto the bed. Crawling up to him. Carefully, she placed her thighs on either side of the brunette's face. Gaby lifted the front of her skirt so she could see his face. Which had a smile of total pride.

"Little cutie..." He kissed her left inner thigh while giving the other a squeeze to better accommodate her on his face. "You are so wet. And only for me. I'm going to devour this pussy of yours like it's the last food I'll ever get and you'll be a good girl, and you're going to cum just with my tongue. Got it?"

The tallest's words surprised her. She never thought he was like that. So dominant and straight into action. But she admitted that she likes this side of him. He moaned when she slip up, fumbling a bit and dropping down, presing into his face, but the sound Oikawa made it was a reward. On the other hand, Tooru did not wait any longer to bring her mouth to the folds that covered her wet cunt. He sucked everything in his path, now including his tongue to pay attention to her little bud, which elicited her a loud moan and her to hold on to the headboard.

The privacy warms her heart, makes some of the tension break down but not enough to lighten the embarrassment. She felt her stomach getting tightened, body tense with nerves that's why she couldn't see him in the eyes.

"C'mon little cutie. Ride my face like the good girl you are. Move those hips." He said with his dominating tone. He grabbed her thighs to help her a little.

Still totally shy, she began to move back and forth as she felt Oikawa's tongue invade her entrance, fucking her. The room was awash with her moans and his growls, which sent shivers down her spine. He licks through her slicks, ligering on her clit where he sucks at the swollen bud and it make her squirm. Gaby choke when she tried to swallow, gasping for a breath thats sends her head reeling back, jerking between the noises slipping free. The only thing Oikawa thought about was how beautiful she looked at the time and how good she tasted.

She's so good. And her cunt its just delicious.

She can't help but grind down to meet him, pleasure sparking when he noses against her clit and grinds tongue into her cunt.

"Tooru," She plead, unsure of what she was begging for, but Oikawa seems to know anyway, doing something with a swift motion that makes her head swim.

There's no way Gaby can control herself— hips rocking along his face until every wet slide of her thighs against his cheeks comes back damp, only worsened when he sucks hungrily at her skin.

"You look so good on top of me, my pretty little cutie."

His mouth seems to draw her even closer as he cooes, free hand helping her rock back and forth and he moans as if her pleasure was enough to get him off alone.

Gaby was beginning to feel the familiar knot in her abdomen, which meant that her orgasm was coming. "F-fuck Tooru...I'm close." She cry out. Feeling her legs shaking.

"Cum for me, cutie. Now." He ordered over her clit.

"Tooru-!"

He sucks at her clit, wrings a noise free that he wants to hear again and again and again, and he doesn't stop until she's falling apart for him. And with those words of him, she collapsed into a strong orgasm, never stopping riding him while he continued to enjoy her taste and now her orgasm. Tooru took a few last licks at her entrance. She lay down beside him.

"You were a good girl. I'm proud." He said.

"S-shut up. This is embarrasing." She whispered with her cheeks totally red and gave him a light tap on his shoulder.

Cute. He thought.

"Let's cuddle, okay?" He said with a tender smile, bringing their lips together in a quick kiss. Even Gaby was able to taste her own flavor.

———

The night passed quietly with them cuddling and with Oikawa's beautiful words for her. Also with the odd joke from Oikawa. He just wanted to make her happy and he knew he would make it even though they promised not to involve feelings. It would be difficult for him, when she is everything he wants besides volleyball.


	4. 𝟎𝟑 - 𝐒𝐔𝐒𝐏𝐈𝐂𝐈𝐎𝐍

𝑮𝑨𝑩𝒀'𝒔 𝑷𝑶𝑽

It's been a week since what happened between Oikawa and me. Everything has been normal, as if nothing had happened, which I appreciate completely because I would not know what to do if everything became strange and uncomfortable. Right now, Iwaizumi and I were meeting at a restaurant because he wanted to fix things between us. As if a date was going to erase every argument, insult and slap, but I still agreed to come. In this case, Oikawa and my best friend, Scarlett were here, like it was a double date. Which was totally funny because Scarlett dislikes Tooru, which we don't understand why.

I felt a hand on my thigh, making me jump into place and gasp in fright. I heard Hajime's laugh close to my ear as that same hand kept going up, but I managed to push it away, glaring at him.

"What's wrong baby? You look cute when you're flustered," He whispered in my ear, then kissing the end of my jaw. Out of the corner of my eye I could see how Oikawa was sneaking up on me. "You know that I love you very much, right? Sorry I didn't say it so much lately."

I just gave him a small smile as I nodded. And I gave her a little kiss on her soft lips. In the background you could hear how Oikawa gave a fake cough, which made you laugh. Scarlett asked Iwaizumi to accompany her to something, which seemed strange to me because for a while now those two have become closer than ever. However, I decided to ignore it, because I'm probably imagining things and they are just friends, just like Oikawa and me. Removing the sexual side of everything. I stayed calm with Oikawa while we waited for them. We just talked about any nonsense.

"Don't you think those two are rarely more close than ever?" Oikawa asked.

_Does this bastard read my mind or what the fuck?_

"That's what I was thinking, stupid." I laughed out loud. "He may seek her for advice and thus fix our affairs. Since I practically gave him an ultimatum." I shrugged, dismissing it.

But Oikawa's face showed total surprise. I rolled my eyes at his nonsense.

"WE ARE HERE!" Scarlett yelled as she fixed the skirt she was wearing and Iwaizumi followed her with some bags from the restaurant.

"We got some milk bread."

At this point, I couldn't no longer ignore anything. First, lately they are very close. Second, the fact that she asked Iwaizumi to accompany him and not me, as she usually did. And finally, seeing how she arranged her skirt and part of her lipstick was somewhat run. But I would rather investigate everything little by little, before making an accusation. Nor do I want to damage this good week that we have had so far for any suspicion of mine. I was in a trance for a while until I felt my cell phone vibrate in the back pocket of my shorts. I pulled it out, raising an eyebrow totally confused by the message, it was from Oikawa.

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀

_i saw that too lol._

_let's just investigate, okay?_

I nodded as I read, knowing that he was watching me so I didn't have to reply to his message. I heard Iwaizumi calling me from the door of the establishment to leave now. With a small smile, I got up from my seat with my cell phone in hand. I heard Tooru behind me next to Scarlett. I accelerated my step, to be at the same level as my boyfriend, taking his free hand, intertwining our fingers.

"Did you have fun, baby?" He asked me, giving me a smile and squeezing my hand a little. I smiled at him nodding and then resting my head on his shoulder. "What would you like to do tomorrow, princess?"

"Surprise me, honey." I said.

━

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀

_nothing has happened?_

I laughed at Tooru's message, always worrying.

𝐌𝐄

_We haven't argued, if that's your concern._

_We only fuck when we arrive._

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀

_I didn't want to know that, Gaby._

_Just admit that I make you feel better._

𝐌𝐄

_We've only had one sexual encounter, dummy._

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀

_And it was the best._

_You taste better than I ever imagined._

𝐌𝐄

_OIKAWA TOORU!_

_Stop!_

_Jeez._

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐀𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀

_I only say the truth._

I decided to ignore Oikawa's messages, without first deleting them. I put the cell phone on the bedside table and turned on my side, thus admiring Hajime, who was fully asleep. I put my hand on his cheek, caressing him gently. I could feel a lump form in my throat and my eyes crystallize. I tried to hold back the tears, but they fell involuntarily.

"How could everything change? Am I so insufficient for you?" I whispered low between sobs, avoiding waking him. "I love you so much, but it hurts how everything has changed and I feel like it's my fault, even if it isn't. Where is my sweetheart boyfriend? I want the boy that I fell in love with in our first year."

I opened my eyes totally scared when I feel a muscular arm wrap around my waist and draw me closer to his chest. I cursed to myself for waking him up. But I prayed that he hadn't heard anything.

"I heard absolutely everything, babygirl." He whispered close to my ear, bringing a kiss to my head as he pulled me closer to his muscular naked body. "It is clear to me that everything changed between us because of me, and I apologize for that. Even though I know an apology won't fix the shit I put you through. I love you my love. Believe me when I tell you this and I would do anything for you. And I promise you that from today everything will change. I will go back to being the boy you fell in love with and I will give you the happiness you deserve."

_Shit. Does this asshole want me to keep crying?_

"I love you, Iwa." I whispered into his chest, holding him tight.

He gave another kiss on my head, then he took me by the chin to make me see him despite the darkness and give me a soft short kiss.

"Now, my love, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we have school and we don't want to get up late. Rest, baby."

And it didn't take long for me to fall asleep in his arms.


	5. 𝟎𝟒 - 𝐒𝐏𝐈𝐂𝐘 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗁𝖺𝗅𝖿-𝗌𝗆𝗎𝗍.

"Gaby...sweetheart, are you ready? We will be late." Iwaizumi muttered in a high tone from the other side of the door, then opened the door to see his girlfriend fully dressed in a sporty style.

A smile appeared on his face as he hugged her from behind. They were both somewhat mixed in her style of dress, which he loved very much. He within himself he knew that he had been shitting her and that he was slowly losing her. Losing her would be like losing his entire world, because that's what Gaby is to Iwaizumi, his entire world. However, he will strive to make her happy because she deserves it. His hands trailed down her beautiful curves, admiring her through the body mirror in front of them.

"You are so damn beautiful. If not because we have a date, I would take your clothes off to make you mine again and again in front of this mirror." He whispered into her ear, kissing her earlobe. Iwaizumi squeezed her waist, without actually hurting her, giving her a smile. "Shall we go baby?"

She nodded, "Yes, love."

Despite having said they would leave, they took some photos.

———

At this moment they were both walking through the Mall, holding hands. They looked totally happy.

"Can we go to Victoria's Secret, Iwa?" Gaby asked with a light smile.

"Sure, baby." He responded with a small smirk on his face as he pulled her into the lingerie store.

Upon entering, Gaby broke away from him to go straight to what exactly she wanted. What she didn't know is that Iwaizumi had something planned. First she wanted to grab some bras to try on in the dressing room. She beckoned to her boyfriend, who was looking at some pieces. He took her hand to pull him with her toward the entrance of the dressing room.

"Wait for me here, if I need your opinion I'll call." She said over his lips, leaving a beak and going into the larger room.

She was trying on one after another, liking each one. Until she saw her boyfriend in the reflection of the mirror and let out a frightened gasp.Hajime just slammed her gently against the wall, placing one of his hands on her waist, not squeezing her too much and the other hand went straight to her neck, squeezing each side with his thumb and middle finger, without actually hurting her. Gaby was surprised by the sudden action, but she got carried away because it wouldn't be the first time they did something like this. Her breathing became more and more agitated by the excitement and the hand that was on her neck. The only thing that ran through their veins was pure excitement and adrenaline.

"That bra looks beautiful on you, but you would look more beautiful without it." Iwaizumi whispered against her lips. Without waiting for a response from her, the hand that was on her waist brought her to her back and removed her bra like a professional, watching it fall to the floor. "You're going to cum on my fingers, you little whore." With those words, Gaby let out a soft moan.

"P-Please, Iwa." She begged, which almost put him on the brink of insanity, but he preferred to control himself.

His right hand, which was free, went to her pants, entering them. He began to stroke her clit over her panties, which were wet. He joined his lips with hers in a hungry kiss. With the seconds, the atmosphere became warmer. Their mouths fought, as he struggled to insert her tongue into her girl's oral cavity and she allowed him. Now their tongues dancing while Gaby moaned in the middle of the kiss. Until he pulled away to bring his lips to her neck, releasing her from his grip. Gaby felt in heaven under the exciting touch of her boyfriend. She was desperate for him to already fuck her with his fingers.

"You're dripping wet down here, baby. Such a slut for me, aren't ya?" Iwaizumi growled against her skin, then lightly biting her neck. Now the hand that was caressing her pussy over her underwear, he entered them so that he could directly touch her so wet folds.

With his fingers he parted her folds, thus exploring every inch of them. His mouth watered from being able to suck all of her juices, but he knew inside himself that if he did, he wouldn't stop until he had his cock inside her cunt and made her cry out of pleasure. Without waiting any longer, he inserted his ring and middle finger into her tight cunt. His thrusts were slow, but deep. He looked up at her, maintaining eye contact as he continued to push her fingers into her perfect cunt. Over time, the pace increased; now scissoring his fingers, directly touching her sweet spot. Which made Gaby feel her head spin and the vision of her blur.

"Gonna fuck you until you're a nonsense babbling mess." He chuckles and he wrapped his free hand around her neck again, "I'm gonna show you who the fuck own this cute little cunny of yours, baby."

Iwaizumi fucked now so hard; his rhythm not too fast or rushed, just the right one to make sure he hit the right places deep within her spasming cunt. Moan after moan fell past Gaby's lips, the feeling of his large fingers dragging along her walls with every single thrust making it impossible for Gaby to close her lips and basically leaving her no choice but to drool as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Each time feeling the orgasm closer.

However, every single time her pussy started tightening around him a little too much. His thrusts became slower – rushed almost, implying just how desperate he was for Gaby to cum. He made sure to rub her clit with his thumb and it didn't long for her to be little too close to the edge of her orgasm.

"D-Daddy, please..." Gaby sobbed and felt herself tensing up yet again, her whole body going numb. "I'm so close..."

"Cum for me, baby." He ordered, nonstop moving his fingers inside her.

Little sparkles covered Gaby's sight as the feeling of peak pleasure finally shattered through her body, making everything else vanish as the beautiful bliss of her orgasm took her breath away. Iwaizumi fucked Gaby through her orgasm with deep grunts falling past lips because of just how tight her cunt clenched around his fingers.

"You were such a good girl for me, baby." Iwaizumi whispered against her lips, giving her a peak. He pulled his hand out, bringing his fingers to his mouth, savoring the scent of his girl. "I'll wait for you outside, okay? I love you." He gave her one last kiss, and so he left the room.

She simply got dressed, then took what she was going to take and go pay for everything.


	6. 𝟎𝟓 - 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒 𝐍𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐄

It's been a couple of weeks since Iwaizumi started to change, or so Gaby thought. Even if he changed, or tried, it didn't take away the fact that his sexual relationship with Oikawa went to hell. Whenever they both had time, they had their encounters. Maybe deep down Gaby knew that everything was wrong;However, with the suspicions that she and Oikawa had about Iwaizumi's possible infidelity with her best friend, she made them do everything with more enthusiasm.

Gaby didn't know how to feel about it. The idea that her boyfriend was cheating her before she even thought about messing with Tooru is so unrealistic. How is he doing that while accusing her of cheating on him? Now just think how insufficient it could have been for Hajime in all these years of relationship. At this moment she was only sure of one thing, the love she felt for him, each time diminished. And as strange as it seemed to her, the condition of not mixing feelings between Tooru and Gaby began to be ridiculous and the feelings grew without realizing it; in the case of Gaby because Oikawa is already madly in love with her.

At this time he was at a party with Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Scarlett and the whole volleyballs teams. Everything seemed too normal at the moment.

“Can you accompany me to get a drink?” Oikawa asked Gaby in his ear, so that he could hear him over the music.

She nodded, “Let’s go.”  
  


Everything was according to the plan that they had created.

_ “How do we catch them doing something?” Gaby asked as she took her underwear off the floor after such an intense session. _

_ “Let's wait for the next party, you'll see that she will go and be attached to us.Mostly Iwa-chan and after a while, you and I will go looking for more drinks.” He said as he settled on the bed, his back hitting the headboard. “Then we can see some action between the two from afar.And if they do something, you can take a photo of it and save it until you decide to confrote it.” _

_ Gaby sighed, “I just hate having to put up with everything until I can say it all.But I know I have to put up with not doing a whole show in front of everyone and they know our problems.Anyway, I can't wait to get out of this.” _

Gaby got up from her seat, without giving Iwaizumi a short kiss. She followed Oikawa to the bar. After a while, many went to the floor dancing to the rhythm of  _** OMG by Usher ** _ .Which made it a bit difficult to see the table where Iwaizumi and Scarlett were.

“Nervous?” Oikawa asked while asking for a shot of something. 

Anyone could tell how nervous Gaby was at that precise moment. She had her phone in hand, looking desperately at those two individuals.

Until the expected happened.They could both see Scarlett approach Hajime in a seductive way, taking advantage of the fact that everyone at the party was on their own thing. Iwaizumi was looking around, somewhat paranoid that no one would see what was happening. Not knowing that his girlfriend and best friend were watching everything;even if they knew, they both wished it was a lie. Scarlett put her hand on Hajime's thigh, moving up and down slowly as their faces drew closer and she placed a short kiss on his lips. She then separated from him, getting up from her place and going to dance with the others. Everything as if nothing had happened.

Gaby's face was red with fury at the scene, as she recorded everything. Oikawa was also furious, because he never thought that Iwaizumi would be capable of that, less after he had promised to change for Gaby.

Gaby stopped recording, putting her cell phone in her hoodie pocket.She turned to the bartender, “Give me three shots of Tequila.”

The bartender paid attention to her and did what she asked, although he had a surprised face. Well, she was never drinking so much.Even Oikawa was surprised at that moment by her actions.

“Gaby, little cutie, you don't have to do this.You never drink so in one night. Remember that you go with Iwaizumi and if the baby, who is going to drive?” Tooru sure was worried about her.

“Who says I'll go with him?” She said, taking the three glasses of Tequila and drank them one by one. She then she turned to give the tall friend of hers a wink. 

Tooru smirked. He already knew how the night would end, and not that he was complaining.

** ——— **

Scarlett was gone, because according to her, she wanted to see someone while taking a boy from the basketball team. Although no one noticed, Iwaizumi was somewhat angry, which Oikawa did notice; but he wouldn't say anything.

“Iwa, baby, shouldn't we go now? You have to drive, and we don't want to have an accident, right?” Gaby whispered in Iwaizumi's ear. He relaxed her clenched jaw.

He brought his gaze to her, looking her up and down. He had a certain look of disgust when he saw her outfit, “Your whore behavior doesn't go away, right? Not even if I change for you.”

She and Oikawa were looking at him with a surprised face at his words. It's been almost a month since the last time he treated Gaby badly because of the way she dressed or some nonsense. Her face flushes with anger, totally angry and sad at the words he spat out like they were nothing.

“My whore behavior? Sorry, perfect sir for not being a fucking nun and dressing to your fucking taste.” She hissed as she grabbed her drink. “Change for me? I see it only lasted almost a fucking month, Iwaizumi. In a month you're not going to sweeten me. And I think never. Things will never change. You can go back alone, I'll go with Oikawa.” She finished, spilling the liquid from something she was drinking at the moment.

Gaby took Tooru by the hand to leave the place and go in search of his car. Hajime was stunned by her words. He never thought that she had the courage to speak to him like that, more in front of their best friend. However, he thought that it would not stay that way. So, he also left the place, watching them both go towards the parking lot.

“Don't you dare take her away, Shittykawa!” He screamed as he ran towards them, which made them stop. “She is mine. I know we are best friends, so why take her with you?”

“Iwa-chan. Understand that she doesn't want to go with you. She's sick of her constant fights over how she dresses, your accusations that she's cheating on you, when she's not.” Tooru was already starting to get angry again, but he didn't want to get into a fight right now. “You are her boyfriend, yes. We have known her for a long time. She has always dressed like this, but that doesn't make her a whore. And the fact that you are her partner, that does not give you the right to handle her however you want.” He said, handing the keys to Gaby. Being a signal for her to get ahead of the car.

“She's my girlfriend; therefore, she must be respected. Don't you realize that many make fun of me for how slutty she dresses.” He pointed to her.

“And should that matter to her or you? What you should do is defend her. In the end, the one who sees her naked is you.” He murmured, biting his tongue a little to not speak of anything. He were not lacking to telling him everything at that moment and so everything would end, but he knew that it would hurt her more. “Now go home. I will take care of her, since she is somewhat angry and drunk too and tomorrow morning she will be with you.”

He just turned to go to his car, opening the door she had already opened and grabbing the keys to start the car. He released the emergency brake and shifted into reverse so he could get out a bit, reverting to drive and getting out of the place. Leaving an Iwaizumi somewhat upset and confused.


	7. 𝟎𝟔 - 𝐑𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐈𝐎𝐍

Half an hour ago Gaby and Oikawa arrived at his apartment. The road in the car was totally silent, since Oikawa preferred to let her think about her things and not disturb her. However, deep down he could know what she was thinking right now. Knowing someone for a long time gives you that advantage.

Since they stepped into the apartment, the words have not spoken either. However, Tooru was already beginning to despair, he just wanted to hug her and let everything pass from her. He knew that he had to be patient and wait for her to open up to him.

Gaby got up from Oikawa's desk chair, "I feel like I deserve this." 

"Hey that's not-" Oikawa was interrupted.

"You know yes, Oikawa. I have not been good enough for Iwaizumi and this is why she left with my best friend. I don't even know why she made me angry, when I'm also unfaithful to her with her best friend." She said as she paced the room, one hand on her waist and the other on her mouth, biting her nails. "However, they seem to have been like this for months. And that's what bothers me. You and I have only been on this for a month and a week. But it's been almost eight months since he changed with me. Everything is very strange."

Oikawa sighed. He was watching her from his bed, starting to get angry at her words. He understood how she felt, but he hated when she blamed herself for everything, when she wasn't. He got up from the bed, walking slowly towards her. Her brow was furrowed from the annoyance she felt. She was on her back, so he took Gaby by the shoulders to turn her. With one of his hands, he cupped her chin to make her look at him.

"Stop blaming yourself for this, please. We both know that this is fully Iwa-chan's fault. He doesn't deserve you in the least. You are too much for him, keep that in mind." He told her, giving her a smile at the end. Tooru could see her eyes crystallize, seeing how some escaped from her beautiful eyes. So, Oikawa with his hands pulled them out. "Now don't cry, okay? It hurts deep down to see you like this, more if it's because of Hajime."

"You know? Sometimes I have thought that it would have been better to be with you from the beginning and not with Iwaizumi. But I'm so stupid to choose. Also, how come you've been single since we met? Having so many fans behind you." Gaby said, with a small smile at the end. She was too curious on the subject.

Tooru tensed at the sudden question. Although Gaby already knew that Oikawa felt things for her when they were in her first year and currently, he did not know that he has rejected every girl who confessed everything about her because he loved her so much, that he still had hope. Every day Oikawa dreamed of the day that he could finally call her  his girlfriend and give her everything she deserves. 

Tooru sighed nervously, looking away from her, "It was for you. It was all because of you, Gaby. I've been loving you since our first year and that hasn't changed. I know that we agreed not to put feelings and that I promised not to. However, don't you know how difficult it is?"

"Toor-" She tried to interrupt him.

"Listen to me. Do you have any idea how difficult it has been to see you happy with Iwaizumi? Don't get me wrong. I love to see you happy and smiling. You might hate me for this, but that's why I took the opportunity to offer you that when you told me that your relationship with Iwa-chan was in shit. I wanted and I want you to see that I am a better option than him. I just didn't expect you to really accept, but here we are." His cheeks were totally flushed with sorrow for releasing such a tremendous revelation to his best friend.

At this moment Gaby didn't know what to do. Her face showed between confusion and sorrow. She was not expecting the brunet's answer at all. 

"Sorry to blurt this out, but I couldn't put it away anymore." Oikawa apologized, pulling away from her to go back to his bed.

He kept thinking that he screwed up and how capable she would send him to hell at that moment. He looked for his cell phone that was inside his nightstand. He got up from the bed again, heading for the door, before her giving a glance at her —who was still static in the middle of the room, processing everything Oikawa told her—, "I'll be in the living room, in case you need anything." He told her before leaving the room.

** ——— **

An hour or so passed, and Gaby still hadn't left the room. She was sitting on the floor, with her back pressed against the bed. Her mind was totally messed up right now. Inside her she knew that her love for Iwaizumi had vanished, and that Oikawa was slowly occupying that place; however, she did not want to screw up the promise they had both made not to mix feelings. And now knowing that Oikawa is in the same situation as her leaves her thinking too much about what she should do. Nor is it that he could just leave Hajime and rush into Oikawa's arms. That would totally raise suspicions that she has cheated on him with his best friend. 

"What should I do?" She asked herself as she looked at the floor.

On the other hand, Oikawa was in the living room listening to some loud music. At that moment you could hear  ** do re mi of blackbear ** while he was sitting on the sofa, legs spread, his head resting on top of the sofa and his hands on his thighs. 

Gaby decided to leave the room, walking down the long hall as the music continued to play, which was now  ** Moonlight of Chase Atlantic ** . From the corner she could see Oikawa sitting on the sofa and just started to admire him from her place. Not only he was so damn attractive, but his personality gave it the touch —even though he's so arrogant at times—, outside of that, he has the whole package of being a boyfriend and husband material. Slowly Gaby approached the sofa, staying in front of him. Tooru had his eyes closed as he shook his head in to the music beat. A bit shyly, she sat down on his lap. Which scared Tooru a bit, but he calmed down when he saw her and couldn't help but smile. He didn't wait any longer to take her by her waist and help her to put her legs on either side of him and thus caress her thighs. 

Oikawa took the speaker's remote to turn down the music, by the end it was almost two in the morning. Gaby leaned against Oikawa's chest, right where his heart was so she could hear it. Tooru placed his chin on her head, while his hands moved up and down her thighs, giving her gentle strokes. They both felt at home at the time. All perfect. Total silence, just the two of them. They knew well that they should talk about it and not leave it hanging, just forgetting it. However, none dared to open their mouths. 

Gaby sighed deeply, "I think we should talk about this, Tooru."

Oikawa nodded, "You're right. Who begins?"

"I do it..." She sighed again. She was too nervous at the time, that she believed she was going to throw up. "First of all, I want to finish with Iwaizumi, I really want to. Even if we have definitive proof of her infidelity, we need time. Lastly, you and I broke our deal about not mixing feelings. Before you say anything, yes Tooru, I feel things for you. You should also know that as soon as I'm done with Iwaizumi I can't just be your girlfriend instantly because it would create rumors and that's what we least want, right?"

"Right." He responded instantly, which made him giggle. "I've waited for three years, a little more won't hurt. I would wait a lifetime for you." He confessed, giving her a smile.

Tooru took her by the cheeks, stroking her gently. He brought their faces much closer, shortening every inch until he could feel their breaths mingling. Until at last he joined his lips with hers gently, in a slow kiss where only their feelings came out.

"I love you, baby." Oikawa blurted out in the middle of the kiss. "You don't have to say it now, baby. I'll wait for you to be ready, I just needed to get it off my chest."

She nodded, "Thank you, babe. Now let's just cuddle, please?"   
  


Oikawa simply smiled, hugging her and pressing her to his chest. His hand rested on her back, caressing her up and down, gently. Tonight ended better that their ever asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter?


	8. 𝟎𝟕 - 𝐅𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me in Wattpad as @prioritysope

** 10:25 pm **

"What the hell is wrong with you, Hajime?" Gaby yelled clearly pissed off, pulling her own hair totally desperate for the whole situation.

They had been arguing for a couple of hours, even a neighbor came to complain, but that was for Iwaizumi to get aggressive. The whole discussion started with a simple message from Gaby's classmate who was asking if he could send her class material because she was absent. Iwaizumi, with her great imagination, was already beginning to accuse her of being unfaithful to him. At this point, Gaby didn't know what to do about the situation. A while ago she almost escaped telling him that she already knew her secret, but she at least was able to back out in time.

"Just admit you're cheating on me! Is it that difficult?" Iwaizumi spat. His jaw was clenched as he kept pacing the living room and tossing the odd thing that came his way.

"Why should I admit something that is not true? Enough with your obsession!" He said as he took his cell phone from him, leaving a message for Oikawa.

𝐌𝐄

_ I'm going to call you, I hope you answer and put yourself on mute, I'm in full discussion with Iwaizumi and I would like you to listen. _

_ <3 _

She didn't answer him and put the cell phone in the back pocket of her shorts. She returned her gaze to Hajime, who was still doing his thing.

"You are capable of infidelity, and you seek to accuse me of it to free yourself from everything." She murmured, looking at him suspiciously.

Bad decision. Never accuse Iwaizumi Hajime of the same. Never of ever. An angry Hajime could now be seen, striding over to Gaby and grabbing her from her arms. One of the veins on his neck looked like it would burst at any moment. Gaby felt nothing but fear.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Don't try to turn the subject to your advantage. Not with those pathetic accusations." He was waving her out of her arms, yelling right into her face. "You know well that you have me madly in love to be able to look at another girl. You fucking know it!"

Iwaizumi separated from her with a certain anger and despair on his facial features. He turned back to her, giving her a small smile, which made Gaby raise an eyebrow at him, totally confused.

"I would like to say the same about my love for you. However, you have disappointed me so much in these almost eight months that everything I felt for you disappeared. And it's not because I'm cheating, it's your fault." She did not want to be silent, she was already tired of listening and being silent. "Since we've been together I've had eyes for and only for you. And you don't know how much it hurts how much our relationship changed out of nowhere. You weren't like that, Iwaizumi. I know I gave you a chance, but now I don't believe let nothing change. We both know that."

His expression changed, to one that Gaby couldn't tell what it meant. His eyebrows were drawn together, but it wasn't his typical angry face. She wondered what Oikawa was thinking behind the call. Capable angry, knowing him.

"Gabs, baby, please. Don't. I know we can improve." He tried to get closer to her again; however, she leaned back, not wanting some kind of physical contact with him. "It hurts to see how you get away from me."

"Imagine how much it has hurt to see how the man I loved for three years has changed drastically and for no reason. I never gave you reasons for it. You even got to the point of hitting me, damn it!" She screamed the last one already totally losing patience with him.

"Okay. I'll go to Oikawa or Mattsun's house for a while, whoever receives me. And don't worry about my clothes, I have a pair at their houses and they can even lend me theirs."

"Do you think I'm stupid or what?" She thought, laughing internally.

Gaby just hummed. The moment Hajime left the apartment, after taking his necessary things, Gaby took her cell phone to see that Oikawa had already hung up the call. Looking at the notifications she saw a message from him.

𝐅𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐊𝐀𝐖𝐀  
  


_ I already told Iwa that I cannot receive him at my house. _

_ I'll go there, princess. _

She didn't answer him again. She decided to go straight for a shower so she could relax a bit after all that tedious discussion.

** ——— **

  
  


"Baby?" Oikawa muttered as he entered her apartment.

"I'm in the room!" She yelled for him to listen as she got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body, heading into the room to put on her clothes. However, two large hands rested on her waist, clinging to her body. She gave a little scared gasp, but she instantly calmed down.

Gaby admitted that the only thing she was thinking when knowing that Tooru would come to her apartment was that he would fuck her like crazy until dawn. She even felt totally perverse imagining the whole situation and she would got it.

"And this way of receiving me, little cutie? It makes me want to lay you down and fuck you." Those words came out as if she was saying them all her life, causing Gaby to be a bit embarrassed, her cheeks a little flushed.

She always found Oikawa extremely attractive. In every sense of the word and it was incredible the power he now had over her and hers. With a few taps, and she was already melted before him. Total submission, that she even surprised him greatly, but inside herself, she knew that she loved it.

"You're taking too long, Tooru." She said with a flirtatious smile, turning to see his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck and without thinking she kissed him in a hungry way.


	9. 𝟎𝟖 - 𝐓𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐈𝐓 𝐎𝐅𝐅

It's moment like these which makes Gaby think that Oikawa Tooru is literally breathtaking.

In a matter of seconds the whole environment became hot. Oikawa's hands dropped the towel that covered Gaby's beautiful little body to the ground, admiring it as if it were a work of art in a museum; which made her cheeks turn a slight pinkish color.

"You are so damn beautiful, baby." Tooru whispered against her neck, leaving wet kisses and a few non-marking bites as his hands roamed over her luscious curves. He was desperate to bury his thic cock inside her and see her crying and moaning his name out of pleasure.

Gaby's hands were on Oikawa's still covered chest. A pout formed on her plump lips, as it seemed unfair that he was still dressed. So, she brought both hands to the edge of his shirt to take it off with a little help from from, who gave a little giggle at the despair she showed. Tooru was grateful that she wasn't the only one who wanted this.

"My little baby is desperate." He said teasingly, a mischievous smile on his lips. Her big hands went to her ass, squeezing it at her whim and then making him climb on top of her and Gaby automatically wrapped her legs around Tooru's waist. "Just tell me what you want, love. And I'll give it to you."

Gaby's mind became a delicacy of scenes and things she wanted to do with Oikawa, she couldn't choose a specific one.

"I want you to take away the desire to be with him." She started to say with a small smile peeking across her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging closer to his body. "Take the feeling of him out of my body. Fill me up with your cock. Do it until I can only think of you and your cock."

Oikawa did not hide the arrogant smile that was planted on his face at her words. He turned with her in his arms as his hands massaged her ass and walked over to the large queen size bed, which was in the center of the room. He laid her down on the center of the bed, spreading her legs wide. Giving him a juicy view of her so wet and throbbing pussy that clenched into nothing, begging to be filled.

"It will be my pleasure, princess." He murmured as he licked his lips. Oikawa got out of bed to remove his sweatpants and boxers, returning to bed, lying between Gaby's legs.

He took her from her thighs, beginning to distribute kisses inside them, also biting. She was getting closer to where she most wanted to go. With her index finger out of the middle of her, she parted her wet folds, letting him see her entrance tighten to nothing again. He gathered some of her fluids and centered both of his fingers on her entrance, slowly inserting them almost to the knuckles. Gaby gasped at the entrance of Tooru's skinny but long fingers.

Her right hand went to Oikawa's brown hair, tangling her fingers in it, searching for more than just his fingers. And he understood what she wanted, going for it. He ran his tongue over her small clit seeking for attention, then biting it gently so as not to hurt her as he moved his fingers slowly while continuing to suck on her clit. Which left her with shaky legs, a shower of whimpers and moving her hips against his face, seeking more of that pleasure that drove her crazy.

Her breath hitched in her throat when he started to move his fingers more aggressively into her spasming pussy, the squelching sound making her throw her head back with a loud moan.

"You're fucking tight, shit." He growled against her dripping cunt, sending out vibrations, increasing the pleasure.

"T-Tooru... please." She begged between gasps. Her breathing was racing. She felt the knot in her abdomen, warning him that she was close to orgasm. "I-I'm going to cum."

Oikawa hearing her made his fingers like scissors, accelerating his fingers as he continued to hit her g-spot. Tooru pulled his face out of her legs, wanting to see her face as Gaby reached her high point. His hand wrapped around her neck, his middle finger near her jugular vein, taking her breath away slightly. He gave her a smirk, as he continued to fuck her with his fingers.

The pleasure Gaby felt at that moment was indescribable. It was a mix of everything. Several tears began to come out of her eyes, all because of the immense pleasure that she ran through her veins. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was shit; her free hand squeezed the sheets, too, each time she arched her back.

"Cum for me, baby." He ordered.

He kept punching hard at her sweet spot, looking for her to come hard. He could feel her pussy clenching around his fingers. About thirty seconds were enough for Gaby's orgasm to come, the liquids splashing on the sheets, in her thighs and Oikawa's. She couldn't believe that she just had a squirt at his hands. Her face showed clear shame at that, causing Gaby to cover her face with her hands. Tooru laughed at the actions of the short one, it gave him tenderness.

"Don't be silly. This is the most erotic thing I've ever seen in my fucking life. I hope you can do that again later." He said removing his fingers from inside her, bringing them to his mouth, moaning at the rich taste of her fluids. Then he took her hands, so that she would stop covering herself. "Now get on four, pretty one."

And so did she. With her face on the pillow, with her ass fully at Oikawa's disposal. Tooru lifted a hand from her, planting it hard on her right butt cheek as he settled behind her. With her left hand he took her by her waist and with his right he took his hard cock, passing the tip of it through her folds, hitting it repeatedly on her clit; eliciting several moans and gasps from Gaby. He centered his cock at her entrance, penetrating her with a single thrust. His tip kissing her cervix. He took Gaby by her hair, making her back touch her chest, leaving kisses on her shoulder, starting to move in and out of her. Sometimes he would pull it up to the tip and then thrust inside it hard.

"You squeeze me so deliciously good, little cutie." He gasped into her ear, then bit down on her earlobe. "You always take me so well." Oikawa praised, nonstop penetrating her tender, tight pussy.

He was obsessed with the way she took it. Although she said that he was big and that she could not, she herself knew that she could do it and she did so. He was madly in love with her, that it seemed totally unhinged how crazy she brought him. Not just because of the sex, everything about her was like that.

Oikawa's lips found their wey down her neck rather quickly, harshly sucking the sensitive skin into his mouth before he soothed the pain with a quick swipe of his hot tongue. Her whimpers grew louder with every single thrust. Gaby's heart thrumming inside her ears and her steady breathing turning into desperate pants. A soft gasp escapes from Gaby's mouth at the sudden feeling of Tooru's plump lips firmly pressed against her lips. His lips felt like they were made for her, and only her.

"F-Fuck, pretty girl." He gulped harshly, softly dragging his fingers to your clit, rubbing it slowly. "You're fucking dripping. Is that all for me?"

She nodded desperately.

A loud moan left her lips at the sudden feeling of Oikawa hitting directly her g-spot again and again.

"Fuck yes." He groaned, thrusting in her like crazy. "Keep making those pretty sounds for me, baby."

However, Oikawa was quick to turn Gaby around, to be on top of her. He entered back hard into her, keeping the penetrations deep and hard, just the way she liked it. He wrap her neck again, joining their foreheads and maintaining eye contact with her.

"M-More, please..." She whined, still looking at his eyes.

For a solid minute, Gaby found herself absolutely mesmerized by his breathtaking beauty.

Brown curls messily falling down his forehead, cheeks tinted in the shades of pink and a certain glow laying over his features; making his skin look even more porcelain like.

"You like that, angel? You love the way I fuck you balls deep in this tight pussy of yours. Fillin you up to the brim with my fat cock and make you cum all over me again and again." His words were so lewd, yet they didn't fail to leave her longing for more.

The knot in her abdomen returned, feeling her head spin with pleasure. She laid her forehead on Oikawa's shoulder. She had her eyes closed and her mouth open, moaning his name and cursing. Oikawa could feel her squeeze him, hinting that her orgasm was close, as was his too. He didn't worry about wearing a condom, since Gaby is in birth control.

"I'm going to fill you up all the way to your womb and pump you full of my cum." Oikawa mumbled.

Her thighs started shaking like crazy as her high crashed down into her with such heaviness. Gaby went absolutely breathless and a white curtain covered her sight for a few seconds. She chanted Oikawa's name like a mantra, as if it was the only word in her vocabulary and even when she slowly but surely came down from her intense orgasm, his name was the only thing she could manage to whisper.

"That's my baby, such a good girl for me. I'm so proud of you." Oikawa praised. His thrust becoming a little sloppier than before and from the way he was digging his fingers into the skin of her waist, Gaby assumed that he was also quite close.

She took a deep breath, slight overstimulation sending shivers down her spine as her eyes were focus on Oikawa's parted lips and the way he kept moaning her name.

"Fill me up with your cum, Tooru." Gaby encouraged him. She got to see his whole face crunch up in pleasure, his body tensing up and halting every single one of his movements before he came with a loud moan as he coated her sensitive walls in several shades of white with three thick spurs of his creamy cum.

Oikawa buried his face inside the crook of your neck as he calmed down, loud pants and rapid heartbeats the only noises filling her ears.

"I love you so much." He whispered and gave her a soft kiss, his cock slowly softening inside of her before he gave Gaby the softest smile; almost looking boyish with his messy hair and flushed cheeks.


	10. 𝟎𝟗 - 𝐅𝐈𝐑𝐒𝐓 𝐃𝐀𝐓𝐄

The morning has been quite entertaining after what happened the night before. Oikawa was very attentive and loving, something totally normal. Gaby and Oikawa were making breakfast together, feeling like a normal couple. Sad they weren't yet. It was amazing how Tooru could help her forget everything that had happened, and Gaby appreciated that with all her heart.

"Doesn't this feel good? I feel like we're already in a relationship, I like it." Oikawa whispered as he hugged her from the back, resting his chin on her shoulder. Enjoying watching her cut an onion to make scrambled eggs.

She couldn't agree more about it. The smile that she brought from her since she woke up in Oikawa's arms, no one was taking it from her. It all felt like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

"I definitely like this as much as you do, Tooru. I wish things were easier." She said, turning her head and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Soon, princess. You'll see that when you least expect it, you will be mine and I will be totally yours." He responded, ending with a kiss on her head. He separated himself from her to continue moving the eggs, and then Gaby added the onion pieces to give it more flavor.

"We should have our first date, baby. What do you think?" Oikawa suggested. Within himself, he was convinced that she would say yes; however, he lost nothing by asking her.

In Gaby's case, the question took her by surprise. She did not expect Tooru to take that initiative, less when they still do not have a formalized relationship and have not declared themselves in a romantic way, according to her. However, she would lose nothing by going on a date with him. Well, many already know that both are best friends and not current lovers, so they would not think badly if they see them out there together.

"Let's do it. I like the idea." She accepted with a smile on her face. Which gave Oikawa a lot of tenderness.

** ——— **

"Where do you want to go, hm?" Tooru asked as he stopped at a red light. His right hand was on Gaby's bare thigh while the other was on the wheel.

On the other hand, Gaby was immersed in her thoughts. She was one hundred percent sure that Iwaizumi was with Scarlett and not with Mattsun because he would have text her asking what happened, and that didn't happen. She was also wondering whether to talk to Scarlett totally normal and admit that she has being cheating to Iwaizumi with Oikawa; However, the chances of her quickly telling Hajime are high. Although that's the least of it, as she and Oikawa have enough evidence to unmask them both. Maybe she's kind of desperate to get out of all the shit that's going on. 

"Surprise me, Kawa." She simply answered him with a small smile, even though he didn't see her.

Oikawa just nodded, giggling softly.

He already had a place to go. It was a place that he always went to as a child whenever he felt bad. Quite peaceful and relaxing. The simple fact of taking her to that special place makes his chest tighten with immense happiness. She is everything to him, and she deserves all the good in the world. He wanted to make her happy with every little thing, and he would. Many people would tell him that what they both do is bad, but it is the only way he managed to approach her in that way. It was not only because of the sex, although they have decided that, it is incredible how little by little Oikawa gets her heart.

He turned to her right, giving her a quick glance that was staring out the window. Everything has become rural, seeing only trees and flowers blooming around. Gaby's face became one of surprise and happiness when she saw so many flowers, because she loved them. When they arrived at the place, she parked the car, turned off the engine and got out, turning the car around. He walked to the front passenger side of her, opening the door for her and offering his hand, so she could get off it.

"Where are we, my love?" She asked him remarkably curious of the beautiful place. In the background she could hear water.

"You'll see, baby. Patience." He laughed out of her, taking her hand to start walking towards the destination.

The road seemed eternal for her, but having him by her side changed everything. The whole place looked completely beautiful until she wanted to have a house in such a place. He was breathing clean air. They went down a somewhat narrow path, so Tooru took Gaby by her waist to make her walk in front of him, reaching the end. Leaving to see a beautiful river, with many plants around and stones. Oikawa stayed behind her and slightly away from her, letting her enjoy the scenery. Gaby approached the shore a little, listening carefully to the sound of the water falling, hitting the stones. Leaves on the ground flying and flowers swaying from side to side in the wind. She spread her arms, letting the breeze hug her. Seconds later she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a broad chest touch her back.

"What do you think, love?" Tooru whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her neck as he held her tight to his body.

"It's beautiful, babe. What is this place?" She couldn't help asking with a hint of happiness.

"To be honest, princess. This is the place where I always came every time I felt bad about myself. Either after we lost a game and I blamed myself for it. Or if I felt happy about something and did not want to tell someone else." Oikawa began to speak, staring fully at the scenery of him still holding her.

"How do you feel now to come?" The question came out as fast as snapping her fingers. Curiosity gnawed at her.

"I feel completely happy. All because you are here with me, and I want to say from the rooftops how much I love you and how happy you make me just having you by my side and that you smile at me." He said with a little smile in his face.

He turned Gaby so he could face each other, grabbing her cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. Her smile did not fade from her face.

"I love you like you don't have an idea, Gaby. I mean it." Oikawa spoked again, bringing his lips closer and closer, only a few millimeters apart.

They both stayed a few millimeters apart. Gaby smiled helplessly at the words of Tooru. Those simple words made her feel like an ocean of butterflies in her stomach and her head spinning. He has made her feel so special in such a short time that she felt unreal.

"I love you too, Oikawa Tooru." And with those last words, they joined her lips into his in a totally loving kiss.


	11. 𝟏𝟎 - 𝐒𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓

A couple of days has passed since that special date. Iwaizumi still hasn't returned to the apartment, nor has he left a message for Gaby, which seemed strange to her; however, she no longer cared about him in the least. Since that date with Oikawa, she still wants to write to Scarlett and have her come to her house, as if it were a normal day with only girls, but clearly it is to confront her and stop her for being a fake ass friend.

𝐌𝐄

_hey bestieee, could you come over?_

_there are many things to talk about, and I miss you._

Gaby felt a lot of cringe while reading her own message, because she hated having to pretend.

𝐅𝐀𝐊𝐄 𝐇𝐎𝐄

_sup hoe!_

_i'm on my way_

Gaby, without being able to avoid it, laughed at the fact that her plan was already being implemented as she wanted. She put the cell phone on the coffee table in the living room. She proposed to make some snacks and drinks.

**———**

"How's everything with school? We hardly speak at lunch or in class." Scarlett asked while she took some of her soda.

They both were on the couch watching the movie of their favorite anime, Given. Now Gaby was with her back to the sofa while she looked at her phone, she was talking with Oikawa about the plan.

Tooru was kinda nervous about the whole thing, but he trust Gaby so much, so he knows that everything will end well.

"Sorry about that. I've been focused on the classes." She answered without taking her eyes off the phone.

"But you hang out with Shittykawa. That's sus." There goes Scarlett with her tone when she's ready to put in a mess.

"Sus? C'mon, Scar. We're just two best friends hanging out, that's pretty normal." Gaby said with that same tone. If she wants to play that game, I can too. "Anyway, don't you think it's more suspicious how my own best friend and my boyfriend have gotten closer in the last eight months until now? Plus the fact that he's currently staying at your house."

The face that Scarlett made would be the perfect model to make a thousand stickers and memes. She cursed to herself, trying to hide her distinct surprise that Gaby knew everything.

"I-I don't know what are you talking about? I don't have anything with Hajime." She murmured with some nervousness in her voice.

"Please, Scarlett. I have enough evidence." Gaby murmurs as she searched her gallery for that video of the party.

She showed it to her, raising an eyebrow with a sly smile.

At first she was angry with herself for never realizing everything in time. Now she was smiling proud of finally being able to put an end to everything. Although she now she will have to wait to talk to Iwaizumi about the subject, that she knowing him will deny everything and everything will get worse; However, Gaby is already fed up with the whole situation and she wants to get out of it as soon as possible. The whole situation was shitty, but Gaby has faith that everything will end in his favor, or so she hopes.

"I can explain, I promise," she said quickly when she finished watching the video.

Gaby tossed the phone on the center table. She crosses her arms, waiting for another word from the blonde. She hated the fact that Scarlett will try to make her typical victim role.

"Do you know why to explain? When it's pretty obvious. Iwaizumi doesn't love you anymore, nor does he want you. He prefers me." She said with a proud smile.

Disgusting.

"Does this make you proud? He just looks for you whenever I don't want to fuck with him. He practically has you as a second course, and it's gross that you're proud of it," Gaby shook her head, unable to believe it all. "It's amazing how bad I felt about being unfaithful to Hajime with Tooru, but since I found out that my own best friend was picking on my boyfriend, I realized that I shouldn't feel bad about it because the betrayal started with you two."

"In the end the one who stays with Iwaizumi Hajime is me, not you." Scarlett shrugged her shoulders, dismissing the matter.

"Stay with him tho,I don't care. I prefer Oikawa a thousand times." Gaby shrugged her shoulders as well, with a smile.

**———**

An hour ago Scarlett stormed out of the apartment, without first threatening Gaby to tell Iwaizumi everything, receiving a wink from Gaby, which made her even more angry. How she was talking with Oikawa about the situation.

"So we're one step closer to being together, I like that." He gave a nasal laugh, but you could tell in his voice that he was nervous about it. "Although I admit that I am nervous about what will happen, but I am not afraid of Hajime. From the beginning I knew very well that something like this would happen."

And that was true. From the beginning Oikawa knew very well that by hookin' up with Gaby would be good, because it is; however, they could not always be hidden. Right now the only thing that worries him is that Iwaizumi arrives at their apartment and cannot be there to defend her.

"You're so dumb, I swear." Gaby gave a laugh, which reassured Tooru. "But you're right. Now it's just a matter of waiting for Iwaizumi to come and talk to him."

"You know very well that with Iwa everything is yelling and fighting. And in that case, I'll go to your apartment now." In the background you could hear some keys.

"Don't you think that will make things worse?" Gaby whispered, now totally flustered about it.

She brought her free hand to her hair, tugging at it a bit, being a hobby she has always had when she's nervous. She bit her lower lip a bit, falling silent, waiting for an answer from Oikawa.

"Believe me, I better go because if that bastard dares to put a hand on you, I'll bust him. And I'm not kidding." Tooru hissed with the simple mental image of Iwaizumi hitting her.  
  


"Okay, I'll wait for you. I love you." Gaby whispered, totally shy.

"You are so cute, I love you too little one." Oikawa said and he end up hanging with a huge smile on his face.


	12. 𝟏𝟏 - 𝐅𝐈𝐆𝐇𝐓

Iwaizumi was leaning against the wall of the living room, his arms crossed and his expressions showed total anger. He looked like he could kill them at that moment. He had been like this for about ten minutes, not saying anything, either moving. He just kept looking at Oikawa and Gaby, who were sitting on the couch.

There was a clear tension in the place, even a knife could break it.

"Will you stay like this without speaking, Iwa?" Oikawa decided to break the tension.

A loud and loud sigh was heard from Iwaizumi, also settling in the same place.

"You should shut the fuck up, you fucking bastard." Hajime hissed angrily, clenching his fists, which even his knuckles looked whitish.

Gaby is somewhat scared and nervous of what could happen in the place. What she least wanted was a strong fight between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Even though she knew that this would be impossible. Iwaizumi walked quickly towards her, with intentions of something, but Oikawa was quicker to stand in front of her, covering her with his body.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her." Tooru warned, his voice deeper than normal.

"Yours? Don't make me laugh, Iwa-chan. You lost her the moment you cheated on Gaby with her best friend. If you only knew that she and I started hookin' up when she started getting tired of your fighting shit for your fucking toxicity. " Now Oikawa took him by the collar of his shirt, lifting him a little off the ground.

Their eyes showed pure anger and Gaby knew that soon one of them would unleash the first blow from her, which made her somewhat anxious at the time.

"Guys, please I don't want the neighbors to decide to call the cops." Gaby pleaded, trying to get between the two boys.

"You shut up, you fucking bitch!" Iwaizumi yelled as he wriggled out of the brunette's grip. "Of all the men, you had to pick my best friend. I didn't think you would fall so low, pretty one."

Those words were the straw that broke the camel's back and with it, Oikawa's total patience and he released the first blow on the brunette's face, right on his nose. Hajime didn't pull back and hit him back. Gaby screeched at the sight of some blood on Iwaizumi's nose and watched as he hit Oikawa back.

The scene turned like a boxing match. A few drops of blood on the spot and now Oikawa was on top of Iwaizumi, constantly hitting the brunette's face. Everything didn't seem to be going the way they wanted.

"Enough!" She screamed, now managing to push Tooru off of Iwaizumi, which tried to launch himself on top of him again, but stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. "Babe, take it easy. I don't like watching you fight."

"What have I done to deserve all this shit, Gaby? I give you all my love, and so you pay me back with this shit? I knew you were a whore, but I didn't think so much." Iwaizumi said, slowly approaching the brunette.

"Is this love to you, Hajime? Not at all. You are nothing compared to how you were at the beginning of our relationship." Gaby's tone of voice became high and somewhat sarcastic. She was already used to the fact that Iwaizumi tried to play her the role of the victim.

The current situation made her give a total flashback from the beginning of her relationship with him until now. Every memory, be it cute or ugly. She felt a pressure on her chest, because he always managed to make her feel guilty for absolutely everything. Her eyes were beginning to crystallize, turning her vision somewhat blurry. Gaby just watched as Iwaizumi got closer and closer to her. She felt a pair of hands on her waist from behind, turning her. It was Tooru. Her hands rose to her face, brushing away the first tears that fell down her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"Iwaizumi." Tooru warned him again. "How can you not realize that you are manipulating and emotionally fucking her? She does not deserve this. She was faithful to you from the first moment they became a boyfriend; however, you had the decency to let yourself be seduced by Scarlett and change Gaby for her. That's really going low. " He finished speaking, gently massaging her lower back.

"How can I not trade her for Scarlett? If she at least gives me the attention I deserve, she has sex with me when I need it and is there for me when I needed her." Iwaizumi said without a hint of regret in his eyes.

Gaby couldn't help but burst into tears. She wanted to be strong and pretend that Hajime's words didn't hurt at all, but it was impossible when they were spoken by someone you loved for so long and who has failed you in the worst possible way. It hurt like shit.

"Let's get this shit done!" She cried out through the lowest tears. She went straight to her now ex-boyfriend, and without thinking any more, she slapped him hard on his left cheek. Causing his face to turn to the right side. "I'm sick of your shit!"

"You're not going to get rid of me easily, even if we break up. If you go with Oikawa I'll make your life impossible." A sly smile was plastered on Iwaizumi's face.

The attitude Iwaizumi took regarding the problem was incredible. He first gets mad at the infidelity and then acts like he doesn't care, rubbing everything in his face. Amazing how manipulative he can be. Gaby felt a little sorry for Scarlett, for the simple fact that she is going to have to put up with an Iwaizumi soft for a while, until Iwaizumi shows her, his true face; although she knew how toxic he was.

"Then do it." Oikawa stepped back in, hugging Gaby from behind, placing his chin on the top of her head. "And we will ignore you. Take advantage of this to be with Scarlett, since she is so good, right?"

"You're right, dumbass. See you, but watch your back." There was no lack of threat from him as he left the apartment.


	13. 𝟏𝟐 - 𝐒𝐋𝐎𝐖

It's been a couple of days since the fight between Oikawa and Iwaizumi at Gaby's now apartment. Hajime and she only saw each other for two days, since he went to get his things to go live with Scarlett. She prayed that Iwaizumi didn't spread the whole problem throughout the school. She knew him so much that she knew he was going to change everythingto his own favor.

That same night Oikawa spent the night to comfort her, since Iwaizumi's words hurt her a lot. It was amazing how understandable Tooru is. Gaby ended up asleep on Oikawa's chest, while he gently stroked her back and gave her some kisses on her head. He's hurt by seeing the girl he loves in that state, even if he felt a little guilty about what happened.

Inside herself, she knew this was all going to happen sooner or later, and it was better now than dragging it out even longer. Another thing she didn't believe was how fast she fell to Oikawa. She didn't know if it was because of how good it felt to be with him or because she was not alone. She doesn't want to hurt him either, because he doesn't deserve any of it. At times like this, she would be with her best friend asking for some advice, but she no longer has anyone. So, she was now talking to herself with the mirror, while she waited for Oikawa for a walk through the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden.

"I feel like the best thing in this case is to tell Tooru about going _slow_. I don't want either of us to get hurt, it would be unfair." She murmured into the bathroom mirror, both hands holding onto the sink. "I know he will understand, he's always been so understandable. I'll talking to him first." She felt kind of pathetic talking to a stupid mirror.

Gaby turned on the faucet to the sink, letting the water fall and dipping her hands a little to rub her face a little. She plunged into her own thoughts, but the moment she came out of the bathroom, she heard the doorbell. Which meant only one thing, _Oikawa Tooru_. She looked at the clock at the end of the hall. 4:32 pm. Just in time. She felt like a zoo in her stomach, just thinking about everything. She put her thoughts aside, walking toward the door. His hands felt sweaty. Gaby raised her hand to turn the doorknob, opening it slowly. Seeing Oikawa in front of her, she did nothing but smile. He was wearing brown striped pants, white airforce ones along with long socks, a long-sleeved shirt with a turtle neck. His brown hair with its perfect waves. He looked totally handsome. He always looked good with anything.

"You look handsome." She whispered shyly, playing with her fingers.

She heard a laugh from the brunette. Her reactions seemed so cute to him. He stopped to observe her outfit. She looked so beautiful. A skirt in the same style as his pants, but in gray with a brown belt, a long-sleeved brown wool shirt and black leather boots. Besides her hair it was loose, with slight curls.

"You are not left behind, princess. As beautiful as ever." He said with a tender smile, approaching to her and taking her by her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He moved her left hand up her curves, then taking her chin and leaving a short, tender kiss on those lips that he missed so much. Then he pulled away from her, taking her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let's go?"

She smiled at him a little, nodding, but then she remembered that she have to speak to him.

"Wait." She gently tugged on his hand to stop him. "I need to talk to you before we go, and I hope this doesn't ruin everything. I know you'll understand me though." Her voice betrayed how nervous she was.

"I'm all ears, baby." Oikawa gave her a smile and another squeeze on her hand, reassuring her. He knew her well enough to know that she was nervous. He also couldn't hide his own nerves about it.

"This is something I've been thinking about since that argument with Iwaizumi. First of all, I don't feel anything for him anymore." Gaby began to speak, the nerves fading little by little. "But I feel like everything between us has gone very fast. It's been three days since I broke up with Hajime, and it would be very suspicious for you and I to start a relationship that quickly. My feelings for you are the same, I like you very much, Tooru. I'm just saying we should go slow. Enjoy the moment." She finished, with a small smile and looking for a sign of anger on Oikawa, surprised to see nothing.

"Were you really nervous about it?" Oikawa giggled softly, shaking his head. "I fully understand what you are saying, and I respect it. We will take everything in stride, until everything is perfectly fine overall." Tooru approached Gaby again, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Stupid." Gaby shook her head, laughing softly. She ran to the living room, taking her purse, hanging it on her shoulder, without first checking that the keys, phone and wallet were there, returning to the door next to the brunette. "Now we can go, Kawa." She murmurs as she takes out the keys to the apartment, and thus closes.

Tooru smiled at her, taking her hand again, intertwining their fingers. They decided to go by the elevator. Thank God there was no one, so a couple of exchanges of kisses and laughter could not be missed. They were both completely happy. Everything was genuine and beautiful.

When they reached the main corridor of the building, they left at a slow pace and without fear of anyone seeing them. They arrived at Oikawa's car, a white 2020 Volvo XC60 with slightly tinted windows. As a true gentleman, he opened the door to her. He waited for him to settle in, to close the door carefully and go to his side. He climbed in, pulling the keys out of his front trouser pocket. He started the engine, releasing the emergency brake, but hoping it would warm up a bit.

"If you want you can put music on, honey." He smiled at her, starting to drive out of the parking lot.

Gaby listened to him. She connected her phone via bluetooth to the radio, going to Spotify. She searched through her many playlists and put on one of her favorite songs, **Teeth by 5 Seconds of Summer**. Oikawa placed her free hand on Gaby's bare thigh, caressing it gently with his fingertips. His gaze was on the road while he only had one hand on the wheel, sometimes moving his fingers to the beat of the song. He could hear Gaby singing in a low tone as she gazed out the glass at the scenery and played with Tooru's hand.

" _Fight so dirty, but your love's so sweet. Talk so pretty, but your heart got teeth_." Gaby sang a little bit loud, bringing a smile to Tooru.

After about thirty minutes of walking, they were already in the parking lot of the place. It was already getting a little dark, and the park was dimly lit. There were couples, families with children running around. The blooming flowers, giving color to the place. She got out of the car with Tooru's help, thanking him. They held hands again as Oikawa locked the car with the key button.

"This is beautiful." Gaby whispered as she watched the place admiringly. She rested her head on Oikawa's arm as they continued walking.

Tooru saw a cotton candy stand, and he pulled Gaby a bit to go there. He asked for a small blue one to share between them. Everything felt like a dream. Although they had chosen to go slow, they were not afraid of being recognized by someone. In the end, they are best friends to all of them.

They continued walking until they reached a fountain, which had led lights. They decided to sit on a bench, while they continued to share the cotton. All between laughter and little kisses. Everything became a silence, but one without tension or anything, it was just the two of them quiet while they watched the couples walk and children play with their parents.

"Thank you very much, Tooru." She broke the silence, getting Oikawa's full attention.

He looked at her in some confusion, "Why thank you, darling?"

"For absolutely everything. I don't know what would become of me right now. Capable of still holding Iwaizumi's shit." She whispered, while playing with the hem of her skirt. Oikawa placed his free hand on her thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You don't have to thank me, honey. I just did what was right at the time." He told her, seeking to comfort her a bit. Tooru placed a kiss on her head. "You are everything I want, babe. You will always have me here, whatever it is. Even if we end up dating, I will also be your best friend. Your confidante and partner in crime." That last words made Gaby giggle.

"I love you very much, Kawa." She whispered, clinging to him and hiding in his chest. He hugged her, preventing the cotton from touching her clothes.

"I love you too, pretty one. More than you know." He said against her hair, leaving another kiss there.

They parted, smiling at each other. Tooru looked at the watch he was wearing on his left wrist, noting that they had already been in the place for almost two hours. Time went too fast. That is what happens when you are so comfortable with someone.

"Do you want to go to the apartment yet? Or we can drive around town in the car." Oikawa asked, squeezing her thigh again.

"Let's go to the apartment, we can watch a movie or anime." Gaby replied.


	14. 𝟏𝟑 - 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐌𝐈𝐍𝐄

"What do you want to see, Kawa?" Gaby asked with a small smile on her lips. She sat down on the couch, quite close to Oikawa. She was only wearing a somewhat transparent robe and Oikawa only had gray sweatpants, with his torso totally exposed.

Tooru grimaced, pretending he was thinking.

"You have long told me to see _Boku No Hero Academia_ with you, I think it's time to please you." He murmured, placing her left arm around Gaby's shoulders so that he was closer to her body.

Everything was very quiet. Oikawa managed to understand the plot of the anime, not that it was so difficult to understand. He played with Gaby's loose hair while he watched television in full concentration. Surprisingly, they were both focused. Less in the parts that _Bakugou Katsuki_ came out. Gaby was a bundle of small cries and sighs of a teenage girl in love.

"Simp." Tooru whispered, laughing at the brunette's reactions to a simple character. He admitted that _Bakugou_ was so well drawn and looked extremely attractive.

Gaby simply ignored him, while continuing to comment on any of the characters.

"Did Deku really hold onto All Might's leg? All for talking to him." Tooru spoke again, letting out another laugh.

"It's quite funny the faces that he does just because he did not close his mouth and eyes." Gaby answered, following his laugh and giving him a couple of hits on his thigh.  
  
  


**\----**   
  
  


It's only been an hour and a half since they started watching anime, and they were already on episode five. Gaby was very entertained, and being a total simp. Which made Oikawa desperate, even though he knew he didn't have to get jealous over a stupid 2D character. However, hearing her talk so much about each character and sometimes blurting things out in a double sense, made him want to fill that little mouth with his cock, so that she would shut up for a while.

He didn't wait long to take her by the neck, squeezing it a little to make her look into his eyes.

Tooru didn't wait long to take her by the neck, squeezing it a little to make her look into his eyes. With his other hand, he pulled Gaby up onto his lap. Still her right hand on her neck, he brought her face closer. Her lips inches away. After a few minutes, he planted her lips on hers in a hungry kiss. He loosened her hand from her throat, lowering her to her chest, squeezing one breast. Oikawa left a hard slap on Gaby's ass.

She let out a loud whimper, holding on to Tooru's broad shoulders.

"Please, Kawa." She whispered. Feeling her heart beat slamming against her rib cage. Her whole body falling into some kind of trance of the thicker the veil of arousal clouding her brain becomes.

"Atta girl." Tooru sighed and leans back with a soft sigh falling past those plump limps and for some reason, the way he pulls the soft flesh in between his teeth easily elicits a single whimper from her throat. "Tell me what you want, come on, little cutie." He encourages her and caresses her naked thighs with his thumbs; his delicate touch drives Gaby mad to the point of insanity.

Gaby let her fingers find home in his brown curls.

"Right now, I want to suck your cock." She whispered against his plump lips, giving a short kiss.

"Then, get on your knees." Oikawa demanded, releasing the brunette's body and putting his hands on the sofa.

However, it was kinda crazy how her pussy was clenching around nothing. All because of Oikawa's dominating attitude. She was fascinated by that side of him. Gaby sighed, getting off Tooru's lap. She knelt between his legs. Oikawa opened his legs a little more and she took the elastic of the sweatpants next to the boxers, while Oikawa lifted his pelvis a little, to make it easier for her. His hard cock slammed into his abdomen, swollen and a little pre-cum spilling from the tip.

"Don't drool, pretty one." Tooru teased, placing his right hand on Gaby's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "I can see how you want me, princess." He removed his hand from her, laying it back on the couch.

Gaby tensed her thighs, rubbing it together in a attempt to alleviate the arousal pooling in her panties.

She took his dick, beginning to slowly masturbating it, without taking her eyes off the brunette. Gaby gave Tooru a flirtatious smile before running her tongue from the base to the tip of it, giving circle movements. Her free hand rested on his thigh as Oikawa hisses with a sharp breath. With a hand against the base, pulling back to work him with a few strokes and stopping only when his cock is sticky and slick with her spit. Tooru rolls his eyes when she pump him shallowly, sliding her toungue over the dripping slit. "Feels good, Daddy?"

Oikawa's face darkens scarily fast, fingers digging into her hair at the new title for him. It sparks something, spreading like wildfire in his brown eyes and Gaby knew she have him right where she wanted. Gaby had never called him like that, but the heat she's feeling at the moments haves her overwhelming.

Tooru's fingers dig loosely into her hair but his other hand guides his cock towards her mouth, slapping it over her lips. "Open up."

A small smile appears on Gaby's lips before she opens her mouth, totally happy to receive his thick cock in her mouth. Shocks of pleasure invaded her body, from head to toe, at the authority dripping from his tone.

Gaby twitch with every thrust, choking on a few gags whenever he strays too deep and nudges the back of her throat. She lowered her hands down Oikawa's thighs, bringing them to her own lap. Over the robe, she pressed against her clit, desperate for friction in that area. "Don't you dare," Oikawa grinds out, fucking in hard, "Put those hands where I can see them."

Tooru drew back, leaving his gentle side for a brutal one, using her throat at his own pleasure, taking some of the air out of her lungs. It was hard to keep her eyes open, especially when he's adamant on rolling to the back of her skull as he keep using her throat.

"There you go, pretty girl." He grunts, burying himself in your mouth. Gaby swallow, choking on a gag as he forces himself deeper, until her lips stretch around the base and your nose brushes in his pelvis.

Gaby tries to hold herself steady– curling her finger toes against the floor at her thighs where he'd told her to keep them. Tooru chuckle her every cry–prying open her jaw with the thick shape of his cock but the moans are what finally send him over the edge.

"That's it. _Take it_." Oikawa barks, panting. His hands curls around her head, hair tight in his grip when he wrenches it back and he leans his back against the sofa. "Don't you dare spill any of it, do you hear me?"

Gaby's mouth is too full to speak but she go lax in response, looking up at him with teary eyes and a nod. After a few more thrust he spills, burying as deep as possible. He pulses hot over her tongue, deep enough for her to miss the taste but when Oikawa pulls out in rapid succession it's to let the rest splatter over her face.

She keeped her tongue out obediently, eyes falling shut when Tooru finally finishes with a shaky groan. He pulls away a few seconds later, chest heaving lightly as he tucks himself back into his sweatpants, wipping away the mess painted across Gaby's face. "My good girl." He breathes, smiling softly.

"Is that all you got, _Daddy_?" Gaby whispered, raising an eyebrow. She wanted Oikawa to give his all.

Tooru laughed at her rhetorical question. He took her again by her neck, bringing their faces closer. Their lips totally brushing. "Do you still want me to fuck you?" He said on hers lips, before kissing her roughly, but quickly. "What a _cockhungry slut_ , aren't ya?"

He signals Gaby with his fingers to get up and he do the same. His hands went to rest on her waist, beginning to leave wet kisses down her neck and shoulders. As she could, he helped her to remove her robe, leaving only her panties. One of his hands traveled over the brunette's breasts, ending up in her underwear. Two of his fingers slid down her wet folds, making gentle circles on her clit and then going to her entrance, giving a little bit of pressure. After a couple of seconds, he inserted one of his fingers first, causing Gaby to squirm a bit, feeling Oikawa's bare chest on her back.

"Kawa–" Gaby whimpered softly.

He teases the spot– doesn't stop his slow, coaxing motions. "So wet," he purrs into her ear, huffing out a laugh when her moans reverberates through him, "So tight, too."

"Tooru!" The plea of his name is mindless, wrung free from the overwhelming need that cascades over Gaby. Oikawa holds her steady, even when her entire body trembles and threatens to drop when he finally slips another finger into her dripping cunt, still giving wet kisses down her neck.

"I'm gonna stuff this pretty little cunt of yours to the brim with my cock." He whispered, curling his fingers. Gaby's legs are already shaking, half of the time it would have normally taken and he supposes that's all he needs to know.

"Pretty please, _Daddy!_ " She grinds out, a bitter noise spilling from your clenched teeth. It was embarrassing how quickly he drags her to the edge, pumping his fingers a few more testing times just to feel way her cunt tightens, walls fluttering around them when prods at the spot that makes her eyes sting. "Fuck me _senseless_."

"So I want you lying on the dining room table, legs spread for me." Tooru ordered, his voice completely husky as he spanked her ass, after removing his fingers from inside her. Those two fingers, he brought them to his mouth, moaning at the taste of her. "You taste so good, pretty one."

Gaby just nodded, to finish removing her panties and go quickly to the dining room table, leaning on it and spread her legs. She could feel the wetness of it on her thighs, which made her feel somewhat embarrassed. Oikawa took off the sweatpants along with the boxers, leaving them next to the other clothes that were on the floor. He walked slowly towards her, a somewhat sadistic smile on his lips.

Tooru took her right leg, resting it on his shoulder. From her place, he could see her entire body. That body that drove him completely crazy. He could have her like this every day and never get tired. It was like an addiction, but a good one. Oikawa with his left hand aligned the tip of her cock at her entrance while his right hand squeezed the thigh of the leg that was raised, burying his fingers a little. With a single thrust, he thrust inside her. The tight walls of her pussy, gently molded to her size. If not because he had self-control, he would bealready thrusting into her instantly without mercy; however, he doesn't want to hurt her either.

" _Kawa_ -" She moaned softly again.

"Don't worry, baby _._ " He leans in to give her kisses all over her face, ending on her lips. "I'll take good care of you _._ " He groans against her ear at the tighness of her dripping cunt.

She cling to him as best as she can, a warbled moan of Oikawa as he begins rolling his hips into her, nipping at her ear. He pushes himself up, pounding into the wet heat with a force that makes her yelp, scrambling and raking nails down his back. The red welts rise immediately, tearing a groan free from him.

"So good, Tooru." She whined, high and heedy. Her head falls back, neck craning when she push up to meet him, rolling her hips as best as she can. Oikawa drops to her shoulder, panting hot into her ear as faint groans slip free and go straight to your core. "So good- I _can't._ "

He loves seeing her become a nonsense babbling mess from his cock. Gaby let out a row of moans and little cries, telling Tooru how much he's stretching her insides.

"You're doing so well, taking my fat cock like a good girl. You got this." He praise her, bringing his left hand to her cunt, to give gentle caresses in circles to her neglected clit.

With every inch, she felt herself growing more and more breathless; the feeling of being stuffed so full completely overwhelming her and while she's trying her best to keep her noises and cries down, Oikawa cannot get himself to look away from the spot where their bodies are connecting.

"I wanna completely destroy this cute cunt of yours, pretty girl." He grunts pulling his cock out a little bit to observe her juices coating his skin in the prettiest shades of white.

Gaby sob at his words, pleasure from the stretch sending her into a haze of pure ecstacy and she found herself struggling to form a proper sentence. It takes him a couple of seconds to bottoming her out _again._ Both of them groaning and moaning at the feeling of Oikawa's cock grazing the entrance of her womb and Gaby can't help but clench around him even more.

Tooru's thrust are harsh, they're rough and fast; with every single snap of his hips, he elicits a loud moan and makes sure to graze the entrance to her womb all while nudging their noses; a gesture so soft compared to the harshness of his fucking.

"That's it, baby." He smiles and looks at her. "Be a good girl and cum all over my cock, hm? I know you can do it." And by the time those words manage to reach her foggy brain. she's already arching her back as a huge wake of pleasure hits Gaby in the best yet worst way possible.

However, Oikawa is just as close to finish too.

His movemenst have grown sloppier, less controlled; his moans louder, grunts deeper, growls heavier. He's barely talking to her anymore as the pleasure takes over every single one of his nerves and his cock starts throbbing more and more with every single one of his thrust.

"Daddy, please cum inside of me. I need you to breed me." Her words are slurred and barely coherent.

She tries her best to watch the way his cheeks blush even harder as he bites hips lips, spurting his creamy cum inside of her tight walls with a row of soft grunts and heavy breaths.

"You were so good for me, baby." He said, massaging the skin of her thighs in his big hands. Later he pulls out, watching how a little bit of his cum comes out of her cunt.

He starts caressing her tummy softly, his calloused hands giving goosebumps over Gaby's skin and easily fills her chest with that certain warmth.

"What if we take a shower together?" Gaby offered with a tired smile.

Oikawa gave her a soft kiss, nodding after pulling away from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> What you guys think of this chapter?  
> It's the first time I've written a LITERALLY 2.5k words for a smut.


	15. 𝟏𝟒 - 𝐑𝐔𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐒.

"You know we don't need to go to school together, I don't want them to start creating rumors." Gaby spoke. She had Oikawa beside her, while he looked at something on his phone.

It was normal for them to go to school together, but that was because he was with Iwaizumi. However, now that they are no longer together, she felt that anyone could misunderstand him. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed how Oikawa frowned still at the sight of her on her cell phone, which caught her attention. It was kind of weird that he was so glued to his phone so early in the morning.

"What is it, Kawa?" She leaned a little closer to him, but Tooru quickly put the phone away as he shook his head, giggling nervously.

Gaby gave a laugh, denying and decided to focus on the road. She saw that they were already close, but looked to each side to see if no one was there. Upon confirming, she grabbed Oikawa's hand to make him stop walking. With her nerves on the surface, she placed her left hand on the brunette's cheek, giving him a small smile. Tooru did not stay behind her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to his body. They spent a few seconds looking directly into their eyes, which caused Gaby to blush; and Oikawa couldn't help but laugh at that.

"You are so fucking cute." Trooru whispered quite close to her lips, finishing closing the distance between them and planted his lips on hers, in a soft and short kiss. As they parted, he heard the school bell ring. "Let's go before we're late, precious."  
  


**\------**

It was lunchtime and Gaby was watching the Volleyball team practice. It was somewhat uncomfortable, because despite everything Iwaizumi was still part of the team and it was only because Oikawa insisted. All morning everything was quiet at first, but as time passed, everything became tense. Some Oikawa fans booing you in the hallways or in the classroom itself — which she hasn't told Tooru, all not to worry him. Also, she sometimes saw Scarlett tease from afar, which infuriated Gaby more and more.

She felt like something was going to happen, or something happened and within herself she prayed that Scarlett and Iwaizumi weren't involved.

"Are you okay, Gaby-san?" Kunimi's voice snapped her out of her trance, shaking her head slightly.

"Yes, Kunimi-kun. Don't worry." She gave him a smile to reassure him.

Kunimi wasn't convinced by that at all, and he didn't want to see her that way either. He decided to sit next to her with her cell phone in hand. He wasn't sure whether to show her, as he didn't know if Gaby already knew everything. He returned his gaze to the court, sighing as he saw everyone focused on practicing; although there was a clear tension between Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Gaby-san, haven't you seen Instagram?" He asked a little doubtful, unlocking his phone to directly go to Instagram and search for Scarlett's profile, clicking on her last post. "Take this easy, okay? I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." He finished by giving her his phone.

Gaby looked at him somewhat confused, but took the cell phone and fixed her gaze on the screen. She blinked a few times before scowling at it, her anger beginning to run through her veins. She repeated the video a couple of times while she reread the caption of the post: _Then the whore was me, how pathetic_.

The video was of her date with Oikawa in that park, sitting on the bench kissing each other. Gaby squeezed Kunimi's cell phone, then handing it to him to get up when looking at the time. It was almost time for the next class. She left the gym without even saying goodbye, slamming the door hard, which left everyone confused, except Oikawa because he realized that Kunimi was showing him something on her phone and from her reaction, he already knew what it was.  
  
  


**\------**   
  
  


"Gabs!" Oikawa yelled as he tried to catch up with her at the school entrance. He managed to grab her by the wrist, stopping her. He observed some sign of anger, but saw nothing, just looked totally serious. "What is it, love?" He whispered just to both of her as he brought his right hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

Gaby shook her head, not wanting to talk about it, even though she knew Oikawa would insist until she said something. "I guess you already saw Scarlett's post, just this morning when we were getting to school."

"I—." He tried to explain, but Gaby interrupted him, placing her index finger on his lips, "Don't worry, I know you didn't tell me so as not to screw up my mood. "

A soft giggle escaped Oikawa's lips at her words. He gave a small kiss to the finger that was still on his lips, making her feel a bit embarrassed and quickly pulled her finger from him. Turning around she saw Scarlett walk alongside Iwaizumi, both laughing. A smirk appeared on Gaby's lips, feeling the anger run through her veins once again.

"So what do you want to do—." Tooru began to speak to notice how Gaby was walking towards Scarlett and Iwaizumi, causing him to let out a deep growl in his throat. "Shit, this won't end well." He muttered to himself. He jumped when he felt hands touch either side of his shoulders, out of the corner of his eye he realized it was Mattsun and Makki.

"Oikawa, if I was you I'll go with her. Although it would be crazy to see Gaby and Scarlett fight." Mattsun blurted out, making the rest of the team laugh, and he rolled his eyes.

Tooru followed her, watching as Gaby took Scarlett by the arm to turn her. Hajime's eyes widened in surprise at that. At first Oikawa wanted to interrupt so that Gaby doesn't end up in trouble, but at this point he didn't care about anything anymore and he decided to stay close enough to her in case something happened that he had to get into.

"Would you mind explaining what you uploaded to me, Scarlett?" Gaby was the first to speak, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed somewhat. Her anger was evident, but the laugh that her black haired let out, made the anger increase; however, she was going to control herself. "This is not for laughing."

"It will be for you. You have to admit that you didn't expect me to humiliate you like that." Scarlett said with an air of pride, beginning to circle around Gaby, which managed to enrage her even more. "Aren't you ashamed that the school realizes what a bitch you are by picking on your boyfriend's best friend, I mean ex-boyfriend." She laughed again, drawing more attention from some students still coming out of school.

"Humiliate me? Honey, don't you think you're humiliating yourself?" Gaby said with a small smile. "In the end, you didn't wait a bit to go into Iwaizumi's arms as soon as we finished or he went into your arms, since I kicked him out of the apartment. Or did you forget, Iwa-kun? Oh right, you like to tell your version on your own way to be the fucking victim of all." She finished with a laugh, raising her eyebrow towards both of them, who were now looking at her somewhat nervously.

It was pathetic how they both wanted to come out as the good and innocent of the situation, when they were both the ones who started it all.

"I should teach you a lesson. So everyone sees how pathetic and slutty you are." Scarlett spat, grabbing Gaby by her hair, tugging a bit. Action that made Oikawa alarmed, but Makki and Mattsun took him by the arms, shaking their heads, telling him not to get in.

"What if I tell the whole school how you've been spreading your legs to Iwaizumi in the last eight months of our relationship?" Gaby replied, doing the same as her, only she knocked her to the ground.

A gasp of surprise was heard from the students who were witnessing everything while others were already recording everything.

Gaby climbed on top, taking her hands to place them on either side of her head. Her anger was nothing to bring out the worst in her, which she did not want so as not to fall at the same level as her. However, her dignity and reputation was at stake. She wasn't going to allow the person she used to call her best friend to try to screw up her life.

"And do you think they will believe you? Don't be delusional, they've already seen my proof, nothing will change their mind." She whispered to her as she struggled for Gaby to release her, but she couldn't.

"Did you forget the video I showed you the last time you went to my apartment, mh? I still have it, honey. So don't try to challenge me." Gaby warned with a smile on her face, patting Scarlett's face a couple of times.

"Y-You wouldn't, Gaby, you're not as vengative as you try to appear." She kept trying to push her, succeeding.

On the other hand, Tooru was with his phone in hand, recording absolutely everything. A smile on his face. He handed the cell phone to Mattsun and approached the scene to pose, letting out a couple of laughs at his stupidity. He took his phone back, still recording.

Everyone let out a surprised gasp when they saw how both girls were already fighting. Hair pull, slap and fist. That was like watching a UFC fight, something quite comical.

"Shouldn't you separate them, Oikawa?" Iwaizumi spoke harshly, arms crossed as he looked seriously at the brunette. "Or does this excite you?"

Tooru just shrugged, a smirk on his face. He cared very little about it, it was time for Gaby to take revenge on everything.

"That is my girl!" Oikawa yelled without any shame, getting a couple of laughs from the team and some weird looks, which he didn't mind in the least. However, now is when Oikawa and Iwaizumi got to separate them, looking at each other with total venom.

"I do not dare? Babe, watch me do it, just don't be surprised." He finished Gaby after giving the black haired one last slap and letting himself be carried away by Tooru.

"Let's go, baby. Before everything ends for the worse." She whispered to him, taking her hand and joining her fingers to leave the place.


	16. 𝟏𝟓 - 𝐆𝐈𝐑𝐋𝐅𝐑𝐈𝐄𝐍𝐃

Hours after what happened, Gaby and Oikawa were in her apartment. Tooru suggested making some dessert together to distract her. The kitchen until now was full of laughter and some ingredients on the floor.

Now they were waiting for the cookies to be ready in the oven, meanwhile they were both listening to music at a moderate volume. It just started playing, ** _One Last Time by Ariana Grande_**.

Gaby was looking at her Instagram, at that moment something occurred to her.

"What if we get revenge?" She spoke loudly so Oikawa could hear her, as he was in the kitchen watching over the oven.

Tooru arched an eyebrow, peering into the kitchen. He never expected her to be one to suggest something like that. Nor is it that he thought it was a bad idea; in fact, since he saw Scarlett's post, he thought about doing the same.

"Do the same to her?" Tooru asked, in order to verify that he had not misheard. He opened the oven again, seeing that the cookies were ready. He took the oven mitts, so he took the tray carefully and placed it on top so that they could cool themselves. He looked back at Gaby, seeing how she nodded. "So, you have my full support, darling." Oikawa responded by removing the gloves, tossing them to the side of the tray and leaving the kitchen and going to sit next to Gaby.

Gaby just gave Oikawa a smile as he took her by the waist to pull her onto his lap. He started to leave a trail of kisses all over her face as she searched for the video of that party, plus another video of when she came to her apartment and practically admitted her relationship with Iwaizumi. She went to Instagram, clicked on a new publication and first, she chose a photo that she had with Scarlett, and then the videos of her. The caption she put: _You wanted to humiliate me, but you didn't realize that you would end up losing. And don't worry, you can stay calm with Iwaizumi Hajime_. She ended up hitting 'ready', waiting the post to be up.

A smile crossed her lips as the sign of ' _published_ '.

"Done." She said, leaving the phone on the couch. Then leaned over Oikawa's chest, as he placed his left hand on her lower back.

Tooru grabbed his phone from his front pocket, unblock it then he went to Instagram. Looking for the post that Gaby made, to publish it in his storys, so more people would see it. Not a couple of minutes passed when Gaby's cell phone was bombarded with notifications. She took the cell phone again, unlocked it again and went to Instagram to see each comment, and how other people shared it.

"Now that everyone knows everything, would you give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Oikawa asked out of nowhere, but he was kinda nervous about her answer. "I know we agreed to go slow, but what is the point now? Everyone already knows what happened. And if you worry about your feelings, don't worry about it because you can realize that you love me while we are together." He placed a soft kiss in her head, hugging her from her waist.

She just kept thinking, still leaning on his chest as she played with Oikawa's shirt. He was right. What would be the point of hiding when the whole school already knew everything? She within herself she wishes that everything were different, but it all ended in tremendous drama. Although she also knew something like this would happen, not all good things end well. Minus one case of cheating.

"You are my only consolation with everything that is happening." She rose from her hiding place, grabbing Oikawa by the cheeks to maintain eye contact. With her thumbs, she gently stroked his skin, giving him a smile before continuing. "You have been the only one who has shown me what I deserve. You are the only one who has been there for me."

Tooru couldn't help but smile at Gaby's words.

"You are all I need. Nothing and no one could make me change my mind, nor would my fans change my feelings for you. Never doubt that because I will always be here for you. Just as you have been for me since we met." His hands roamed up her thighs, squeezing them at times.

"I mean it when I say that you are perfect." She whispered on her lips before giving him a soft kiss, caressing the brown-curls that were at the nape of his neck.

"So is that a yes?"

Gaby nodded frantically, receiving a sea of kisses all over her face and tickling her stomach, making her laugh out loud. That's how they spent for a while, playing, giving kisses and confessions of love from Oikawa.

"Now we are going to decorate the cookies, love." Oikawa said getting up from the sofa, took Gaby by the hand of her to lift her up and go to the kitchen.

They took out the mixture they made to decorate the cookies. Oikawa wanted to use vanilla frosting and use different colored food coloring, so there would be more variety. Now they were fighting over which colors each would use.

"I want the blue one, Kawa!" She whined, stomping to the floor as she pouted her lips. She always managed to soften Tooru when she did that, she hoped it didn't fail this time.

"You are a cheater, using that against me." Now it was Tooru who whined, to finally give him the sack of blue frosting. Then he kissed her on the head.

"That's how you love me, dummy. Just like I love you." She said, doing a weird dance as soon as she received the sack.

Oikawa stared at her for a long time, unable to believe that he could now call her his in front of everyone without fear. He felt the luckiest man to have her and to be able to love her as she deserved.

"Hell yeah I love you. You have no idea how much."


End file.
